


Hold Me in your Arms

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter falls in love with a prince, only for the prince to die and keep reappearing in time. Who is killing Peter's prince and why?-day 30: death and reincarnation
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hold Me in your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasazar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasazar/gifts).



Prince Harry was the most handsome of all the princes. Peter watched from afar as his king met people. Peter had met many people. He had taken to being a peasant. The rich were too noticeable. Though Peter had money, he never used it. He was working in the palace when the prince saw him. Peter watched the young prince as he would occasionally catch Peter’s eyes. Harry had stopped Peter once and pulled him aside. He had complimented the young boy. Peter slowly fell in love with the prince. It wasn’t until after their first kiss that he began to suspect that someone was watching them. They watched as he would hold his love at night. Skin touching skin like never before. It wasn’t until he was out on day training with the prince that he sensed someone nearing before he could stop them, Harry was hurt. He was dying. Nothing Peter could do would save his prince. He held him close watching the man he loved die in his arms. Peter then put a spell on Harry that would bring his love back. Something his aunt had thought of him years ago before she left to discover the world. Harry slowly faded as Peter watched his love die. 

~

Peter saw Harry a few times throughout history but he never could get close until the Victoria Ages. The young prince now a lord was staying in his house looking like a prince instead of a normal man. Harry liked Peter and had Peter help him a lot more. Harry pulled Peter closer with every day. One day while Harry was studying for some college exams Peter asked him some questions which surprised the other man. 

“You have an education yet you are a servant,” Harry said. “I do not understand why you don’t pursue a life of politics like me, Peter.”

“I have seen many things but I prefer the simple life to all of those,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he asked Peter about his adventures. Peter carefully told tales from his past. Keeping some things to a bare minimum like when everything actually happened. Harry listened, enjoying the conversation.

“You know you are someone I hold close to my heart, Peter,” Harry said.

“And I hold you close to mine, Lord Harry,” Peter said.

“Stop using that silly title, Peter,” Harry said laughing at the other boy. Peter just blushed as he looked down and away from him. Harry got up and tilted his head up before he kissed Peter. It was a surprising action for Peter but it felt so right. Being kissed by his lover who he kept losing. Someone was out to kill Harry every single time. Peter smiled as Harry pulled away. They smiled at each other for a bit until he heard the gunshot. Peter caught Harry as he turned to see someone running from the room. He held onto Harry as he watched his love die for the second time in his arms. 

~

Peter had taken up dancing sometime after losing Harry for the second time. It wasn’t until the roaring twenties that the boy used it to dance at parties for those who were rich. Peter had begun to avoid Harry. The man died sooner if he was near him and Peter blamed himself. He again meets Harry, who was the son of some rich businessman. Harry watched Peter as he danced as if he was drawn to the other boy. He found Peter and held him to a wall as they made out after one of Peter’s performances. It became a thing for Peter to watch Harry through the crowd and to end up in the other man’s bed. Peter and Harry were walking back to Harry’s place after a performance when Harry stopped. Peter turned to see his love bleeding Peter held onto Harry as he watched him die. He saw the girl runoff. Peter almost left Harry then but he didn’t. He would find out who she was another day. He had to keep his Harry from dying alone. 

~

Peter had got dragged into another war. He didn’t want to be there. He hadn’t expected to see a young Harry in the war. He couldn’t have been older than 22. Meaning he came back pretty fast this time. Peter was a sergeant this time whereas Harry was just a Private. He knew Harry liked him by the way the young soldier blushed. Peter had pulled him aside and asked him what was the matter only for Harry to say nothing. Peter kissed the young private’s cheek when no one was looking. He walked away as the young private realized that Peter liked him. Peter made sure not to treat Harry special. Harry would come to him at night and Peter would hold the young man close to him. He didn’t know why he kept falling for him but every version of Harry was different. Including this one. Harry watched as the young man held him close at night as if he was seeing something that he didn’t want to see in his dreams. Peter would kiss him when they seemed bad and remind him he had him. 

Peter watched Harry in battle worried he would lose his lover a different way but Harry made it through and they both were celebrating when someone shot Harry. Peter held him but Harry died quickly. Some of the men catch the woman who had just Harry and brought her into a room. She scolded as she saw Peter. 

“Who are you?” Peter asked. 

“You don’t remember me,” she asked. Peter looked at her confused. “I used to work for that aunt of yours, May. You were always her favorite person but then she gave you a gift and when I asked she let me have that gift as long as I never told anyone about you.” 

“Felicia,” Peter said.

“Bingo, Parker. Now I will keep on killing him or you can marry me here and now,” Felicia growled. Peter thought of his answer as he muttered the reversal spell taking the spell that his aunt placed on Felicia off before pulling out his gun and shooting her. He told some soldiers later that she was a spy. They all nodded as Peter left trying not to lose everything. He called May when he got back from the war and told her everything. Peter decided he needed a break and left America for another country. He figured he would come back eventually.

~

Peter Parker took on a job at a company. He was quickly promoted in the company and he likes the work. No one had seen the CEO before and Peter really didn’t expect to until he was told that Mr. Osborn wanted to see him in his office. Peter entered only to see his Harry working at the desk of the head CEO of the company. Harry looked up to see Peter. 

“Mr. Parker,” Harry said. “Please take a seat.” Peter did as he was told. Harry folded his hands. 

“I would like to promote you to my personal assistant starting immediately. I feel you have the best qualifications to help me based on your work transcripts,” Harry said.

“Sir, I must decline,” Peter said.

“Now Sergeant Parker,” Harry said. Peter froze. Never in all the lifetimes had Harry ever said anything that mentioned one of his past lives. “So I was right and you are the same, Peter. The same Peter who was my servant, my friend, and my lover.”

“You remember,” Peter said. Harry nodded. Peter moved over and went to kiss Harry but stopped. 

“You can kiss me, Parker,” Harry said. Peter moved closer and was on Harry’s lap kissing him. He couldn’t believe he was holding onto his Harry. Peter moved away.

“How long have you been alive this time?” Peter asked.

“Since the fifties,” Harry said. Peter nodded. He was out of the country. If he had just stayed in America, he could have had his love seventy years ago. 

“I had just left the country after I found out who was behind your deaths,” Peter said. Harry seemed to understand. He held Peter close as Harry whispered about not leaving Peter again. Peter held on tight as he never wanted to lose Harry again. Not if he could be there to protect the other man. They finally could have their happily ever after now that no one was after Harry. 


End file.
